Nothin' On You (Sequel Because I'm Stupid!)
by Kim WonKyu
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Choi Siwon. Tapi benarkah Kyuhyun pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas?


**Spesial Kyuhyun Birthday ^^ **

_"Good Morning BabyKyu. Ireona..jebal" _  
_Seseorang berbisik ditelingaku sambil sesekali mengecupi daun telingaku dengan lembut. Merasa geli aku pun menggeliatkan tubuhku bermaksud menjauh dari si pemilik suara, namun gerakanku terhenti saat kurasakan justru Siwon oppa sudah berada diatasku. Oh God! _

_"Op..oppa kau mau apa?" tanyaku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya. Tapi sialnya tubuh Siwon oppa terlalu berat untuk ku lawan. _

_"aku hanya ingin membangunkan yeojachinguku dengan cara romantis seperti ini...Chu~ " Siwon oppa mengecup bibirku lembut lalu mendorong lidahnya masuk ke celah bibirku, kemudian menyesap bibir atas dan bawahku sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya sambil berkata.. _  
_"I Love You Cho Kyuhyun" _

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berjalan menuju kantor SM Entertainment untuk menemui Lee Soman ahjussi. Pagi ini aku bermaksud mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku sebagai model video artis-artis SM. Hal ini memang semata-mata karena aku ingin menjauh dari Choi Siwon. Sudah satu bulan kami putus tapi Siwon tetap saja selalu mencari-cari kesempetan untuk menemuiku. Tak peduli meski saat itu kita sedang bekerja.

"Kyuhyun~ah.. kau kah itu?" seorang namja menyapaku saat aku hendak masuk kedalam kantor SM Ent.

"ah.. Annyeong haseyo Donghae oppa" balasku tersenyum membungkukkan badan.

"Kau tumben sekali pagi-pagi sudah disini? Apa ada pembuatan video lagi, kali ini lagu siapa?" tanya Donghae oppa penasaran.

"anniyo... aku hanya ingin menemui Lee Soman ahjussi"

"bertemu Lee ahjussi? oh ada apa?" Donghae oppa benar-benar ingin tau sekali.

"uhmm... hanya sedikit urusan pribadi" jelasku membuat kening Donghae oppa berkerut.

"Siwon tau hal ini?"

ck..! Sudah aku duga pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon oppa. Jadi itu artinya Siwon oppa tidak cerita kesahabat terdekatnya bahwa kami sudah putus. Perlahan ku hembuskan nafasku menatap malas pada Donghae oppa sebelum akhirnya aku berkata padanya

"maaf oppa... Aku dan Siwon oppa. Kami sudah putus 1 bulan yang lalu. Permisi" dengan langkah buru-buru aku segera meninggalkan Donghae oppa yang terdiam terpaku.

Aku mengepaki barang-barang dirumahku dibantu Changmin oppa. Namja tampan yang selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Kami tidak berpacaran sebenarnya dan dia juga bukan tunanganku seperti yang aku katakan pada Siwon oppa saat kami putus. Changmin oppa hanya seperti kakak kandungku yang selama ini tidak aku miliki. Kasih sayangnya bahkan lebih besar dari keluargaku karena aku dan Changmin oppa sama-sama dibesarkan di Panti Asuhan.

"Kyuhyunnie... tidak bisakah kau tinggal diapartementku saja?" tanya Changmin oppa saat selesai membantuku. Dilihat dari wajahnya sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah membantuku berkemas.

"anniyo oppa... aku ingin tinggal sendiri saja" ucapku lembut kemudian mengulurkan tanganku mengusap keningnya yang basah oleh keringat. Bagaimana bisa aku menyuruh penyanyi grup terkenal TVXQ untuk membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan berat seperti ini.

"Kyuhyunnie...kau sangat tau bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu bukan?" ungkapnya membelai pipiku dan bisa kurasakan tangan Changmin oppa sedikit bergetar karna gugup.

"Ya.. tapi oppa tau betul bahwa hanya Choi Siwon saja yang ada dihatiku. Jeongmal mianhe oppa" jawabku sedih kemudian Changmin oppa menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan memelukku erat.

6 bulan kemudian.

3 Februari 2014

Hari ini pelanggan cafe ditempatku bekerja, sungguh sangat ramai. Banyak pembeli yang memesan hot coffee chocolate dan waffle dengan toping madu buatanku. Ya hal itu membuatku senang karena itu artinya banyak orang yang menyukai masakanku. Setidaknya aku sedikit berterima kasih pada Siwon oppa yang pernah mengajariku membuat menu favoritnya saat sarapan pagi.  
Ah ya... sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar Siwon oppa, kira-kira bagaimana ya namja itu sekarang? Masihkah tetap tampan dan mempesona? Sejujurnya aku sangat merindukannya... Ya Tuhan apa dia juga merindukanku?

"Kyu... bisakah kau mengantar pesanan ini ke meja nomor 4?" suara Sungmin eonni menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentang siwon oppa. Mengerti aku bisa membantunya aku menganggukkan kepalaku lalu berjalan menuju meja no.4 segera mengantarkan pesanan. Ah lagi-lagi Hot Coffee Chocolate dan Waffle toping madu. Aku tersenyum senang menghampiri meja no.4 yg terletak di dekat jendela.

Ku lihat pembeli kami kali ini adalah seorang namja dengan balutan jas abu-abu gelap sedang menatap keluar jendela menghalangi sosok wajahnya.

"Permisi... silahkan tuan pesanannya Hot Coffee Chocolate dan Waffle toping madu" ucapku meletakkan pesanannya diatas meja lalu menatap sosok namja tampan didepan mataku. Oh Tuhan... Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Hay Cho Kyuhyun... Saengil Chukkahamnida BabyKyu !"  
Choi Siwon oppa mengulurkan tangannya untukku sambil melebarkan senyuman indahnya hingga membuat kedua lesung pipit dikedua pipinya terlihat sempurna.

Aku hanya bisa membekap mulutku untuk menahan isakan tangisku yang entah sudah berapa bulan ku tahan karena amat sangat merindukan namja yang selalu ada dihatiku. Choi Siwon.

"pelan-pelan Baby.." Siwon oppa menuntunku berjalan menuju entahlah aku tak tau, karena sedari tadi setelah aku selesai bekerja dia langsung menculikku dan menutup mataku dengan sapu tangannya yang beraroma khas wangi tubuhnya. Sungguh aku benar-benar merindukannya!

"oppa... sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku mengerucutkan bibir karena mulai lelah harus berjalan pelan-pelan dengan mata tertutup pula.

"sabarlah baby... ini kejutan sayang dan kau pasti menyukainya" ungkap Siwon oppa semakin mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada bahu dan pinggangku menuntunku menaiki tangga.

Setelah beberapa langkah menaiki tangga Siwon oppa pun memberikan tanda untuk berhenti. Kurasakan tangannya mulai melepaskan ikatan sapu tangan yang menutupi mataku lalu membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"BabyKyu... buka matamu sayang"

"surprise... Happy Birthday Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak seluruh artis-artis dan anggota SM Entertainment lainnya. Aku mendapati Donghae oppa bersama Eunhyuk eonni membawa tart cake jumbo. Disebelahnya ada Changmin oppa anggota TVXQ, namja pahlawanku membawa sebuket bunga mawar besar. Disampingnya lagi ada Lee So Man ahjussi dengan kotak kadonya yang berukuran besar juga. Dan dibelakangnya ada juga artis-artis SM yang pernah aku bintangi menjadi model MV nya dan juga anggota SM lainnya yang kurang lebih ada 10 orang.

"Ya Tuhan... Siwon oppa apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku menatap Siwon oppa tak percaya dengan mereka semua yang sekarang ada disini, dirumah baruku.

"ini kejutan untuk hari ulang tahunmu Baby... mereka semua merindukanmu termasuk aku" ucap Siwon oppa meyakinkanku.

"oh oppa... gomawo jeongmal" ungkapku langsung memeluknya.

"nde.. Saranghae BabyKyu, bogoshipo" bisik Siwon oppa ditelingaku.

"nado saranghae Siwon oppa... bogoshipoyo" balasku mengecup bibir Siwon oppa.

"BabyKyu... please berhentilah menangis" Siwon oppa mengusap air mata yang sejak tadi tak berhenti mengalir di pipiku. Kami sekarang sedang ada dikamarku setelah melewatkan malam yang menyenangkan.

"aku menyesal oppa..."

"hey..hey.. tidak ada yang perlu disesali eoh?" Siwon oppa mengecup kepalaku lalu mendekapku erat.

"seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu oppa" ucapku lagi kali ini membenamkan kepalaku didadanya.

"aku pun bersalah Baby... aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian diapartement kita dulu" balas Siwon oppa menangkup daguku untuk menatap matanya. "baby kau tau aku seperti orang gila mencarimu kemana-kemana, hingga aku bertemu Changmin dan hampir saja menghajarnya karna aku fikir dia menyembunyikanmu"

"anniyo oppa... Changmin oppa tidak tau keberadaanku" ucapku menyela cerita Siwon oppa.

"nde... arraseo baby! tapi dia tidak memberitahuku bahwa kalian bertemu sebelumnya"

"oppa mianhe...ini semua salahku" balasku menundukkan wajahku.

"BabyKyu... please jangan menangis. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis" ungkap Siwon oppa sambil menjauh dariku menutup matanya dan menekan dahinya dengan tangan kanannya, tampak frustasi.

"oppa... aku mencintaimu. sungguh!" aku kembali mendekati Siwon oppa lalu beranjak naik keatas tubuhnya.

"baby apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon oppa kaget

"jadikan aku milikmu sepenuhnya oppa... please" pintaku sambil menciumi bibirnya lembut.

"b-babbbyy... mmpphh...mmmppphhh" Siwon oppa membalas lumatan bibirku. Menggigit sedikit bibir bawahku lalu menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku dengan lidahnya. Oh God... ciumannya benar-benar memabukkan!

Kami saling menikmati ciuman ini. Tak lupa kedua tangan Siwon oppa mulai bergerak menelusuri tubuhku, tangan kirinya masuk kedalam kemejaku menuju punggungku sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas pantatku.

"oppaaaa... aahh" aku mendesah saat merasakan tangan kanan Siwon oppa mulai beralih meremas dadaku, melucuti kancing kemejaku lalu melepaskan kemeja putih itu dari tubuhku dan membenamkan wajahnya dibelahan dadaku. Aku semakin melesakkan jari-jariku pada rambut hitam Siwon oppa untuk melepaskan rasa nikmatku.

"babbyyyy... " panggil Siwon oppa mengatur nafas kami yang benar-benar saling memburuh.

"waeyo oppa?" balasku tersenyum.

"aku baru tau jika kau begitu seksi" ungkapnya lalu membalikkan tubuh kami dan menuju ronde selanjutnya.

**END**

Hancurr...!

akhh gk ngrti FF apa ini .kkk~

gomawo yg uda review Because I'm Stupid.

ada yg tanya apa itu FF kyk MV Kim Hyun Joong.

Jawabannya adalah IYA.

berawal dari MV KHJ yg lebih dulu jadi bias saya #plakk

hingga akhirnya saya tersentuh untuk membuat FF WonKyu :)


End file.
